In Radiator Springs/Meeting Lightning
This is how in Radiator Springs and meeting Lightning goes in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. wakes up outside what looks like a small western town. He sees Donald and Goofy, who are in the form of cars Sora: Donald.. Goofy... are you... cars? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, and so are you. Donald Duck: I look cool. Liam: I'm a car too. Pinkipoo: Why am I unaffected? Sora: Probably because you're a Yokai. Liam: Lemme try something. Ka-chow! did McQueen's pose flash light, which flashed Donald's eyes Donald: because of the light Ow! Hey, watch where you're flashing! ???: Liam That's my line. all turn to see a red race car standing right next to Liam Cody Fairbrother: Hey, who are you? Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I know who you are. You are Lightning McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Yep. That's me. Evil Ryan: Dad gum. That is someone who remembers a friend like no tomorrow. Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, McQueen. I know you know me as Sunset's bodyguard, those three cars are Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram! How many times have I told you? Megatron is my bodyguard. Bertram T. Monkey: How did you get in this world, friend of Cody? Sunset Shimmer: I've been here with you guys the whole time. Evil Ryan: Oh, Sunset. You are so up tight and yet, Ryan picked Bertram to be your projector. Bertram T. Monkey: And McQueen would know you come from a race company far away to help McQueen with a new race. Sunset Shimmer: in frustration What's it gotta take to get my point on Megatron being my bodyguard across to you guys?! Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder if she's alright. Meg Griffin: You have to excuse Sunset, McQueen. She is new. Sunset Shimmer: I am not! Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset, calm down. Maybe Megatron is somewhere here. If we find him. Sunset Shimmer: Fine. Lighting McQueen: Wait. Bertram said you and your friends are from a race company. How far away? Evil Anna: As far as you can think of. Lightning McQueen: Wow. Anyway, there's word going round about there being a bunch of strange looking vehicles racing around town and there are too many for Sheriff to catch alone. Ryan F-Freeman: And Sunset would need a race partner like Mater. just cross her arms and gives Ryan a stern look like she is saying "I do not." Evil Ryan: I think we could find Megatron at the town. set off to town. The logo sequence starts with a car dive on a road then makes a sign spin and stops looking like a Cars logo with a city and the name "Radiator Springs". The logo disappears when it speeds off. At town Pinkipoo: Look at that brown tow truck. Liam: I think I know, I've seen him before, his name is Mater. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Like Tow Mater... Matau T. Monkey: But without the tow. Mater: So ya' heard o' me. Milly: Is he McDora? Lightning McQueen: We'll talk about that later, what matters now is helping Sheriff catch those strange looking vehicles. cars came, one cream car, a light blue car, another that appears to be a female, a black and silver car, a red firetruck, a big red truck. The gang look at them Liam: Are they friends of yours, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Pinkipoo: Let's see.... I think that one is Guido, and thats Luigi, the blue one is Sally, the big red truck is Mack, the black and silver one is Sherriff... Sora: Hello. Crash Bandicoot: I guess you know he is new like Sunset. His name is... Mater: McDora! Ryan F-Freeman: His name is Sora. Liam: I see Ramone, Flo, Filmore... Sheriff: We know, kid. What is your name? Liam: Liam. Donald Duck: And I'm Donald. Goofy: I'm Goofy. Sora: And you know me. Sora, right? Lizzie: Uh, kinda. spotted an old car all rusted Pinkipoo: And you're.....uh......Fred. made Fred thrilled Fred: That cat thing knows my name! Pinkipoo: giggles I'm not a cat, I'm a Yo-Kai named Pinkipoo. Bertram T. Monkey: And why did Milly called Sora McDora while I am Sunset's protector. glares Bertram T. Monkey: What? Mater: Maybe you could help us prepare for the big race. Matau T. Monkey: Well, Mater. I think we would help ya with this problem. Lightning McQueen: What? Crash Bandicoot: If there would be a race you would participate, we won't let you do it alone. We would come along. out a big green tire Lightning McQueen: Great! and McQueen shakes tyres Lightning McQueen: We could use some friends like you. Ryan F-Freeman: And I would protect Sunset from any threats. With Megatron, of course. Sora: Yeah. And my friends and I are.. Ryan and Meg: Order! Foiletta(as a ferrari): Can we calm down a second please? Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Foiletta. Pinkipoo(as a tow truck): Listen, Lightning, there are these black and dark auras which are evil, they're called "The Heartless". Lightning McQueen: The Heartless? Orla Ryan: Yes. Its our job to get rid of them so you could have a race. We are like bouncers? Liam: What's a bouncer? Sci-Ryan: A person who keeps anyone out. And maybe I would fly with Foiletta as a kite. Foiletta: Ka-chow! puts on sunglasses Sci-Ryan: It's a joke. Liam: Pinkipoo, when did you turn into a car? Pinkipoo: Yeah. Sonant Nightfall: Crash has his Go-kart for the occasion of this world, Liam. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan